The Right Thing?
by HannahW
Summary: Harry and Hermione have always shared a stong bond, but will this see them through their wedding day three years after leaving Hogwarts, when Harry gets cold feet, and leaves Ginny to pick up the pieces...?


The Right Thing?  
  
Ginny Weasley checked her watch. They were due at the church in two hours. Just two hours before she would witness Hermione Granger become Mrs Harry Potter.  
  
She had taken her job as chief bridesmaid seriously. The flowers had arrived on time, and in perfect condition. The young cousins who were acting as flower girls were being impeccably behaved (occupied by a troupe of dancing mice that Ginny had conjured). Ginny had even managed to foil Fred and George's attempts to slip a Fainting Fancy to Hermione with her breakfast. They had thought it would be hilarious for Hermione to swoon at the altar, and were planning to capture it on film, and send it in to "Camera Cackles" for a hundred Galleons. Luckily Ginny knew her brothers too well. They were acting as ushers at the wedding, so she ordered them to put the finishing touches to the fireworks for the reception instead, knowing this would occupy their mischievous minds.  
  
"Ginny!" Hermione's voice rang out onto the landing.  
  
Ginny hurried into Hermione's bedroom. The bridal party were getting ready at Hermione's parent's home, whilst the groom and company were camped at a local wizard hotel, The Phoenix Feather. Hermione had insisted upon a muggle ceremony in the local church, but the reception would be a huge wizard affair at the magnificent stately home of an ancient wizarding family, the Benefoys.  
  
'Yes Herm, what's wrong?' Ginny enquired nervously.  
  
"I just can't get this bloody tiara to sit right. Help!" Hermione moaned  
  
Ginny quickly fixed Hermione's hair.  
  
"There you go. Perfect."  
  
Ginny studied Hermione in the mirror before which she sat. She did indeed look perfect. Her long brown hair had been teased into a sleek chignon, atop which a shimmering moonstone tiara sat. She wore a white net veil that ended at the small of her back. The dress, which Hermione had commissioned Madame Malkin to create, was a figure hugging silk creation, comprising a bustier adorned with hundreds of iridescent beads, which flowed into a floor length skirt, with a small bustle at the back. The outfit was finished off by evening gloves, and delicate, satin, kitten-heeled shoes. Hermione smiled up at Ginny.  
  
'Perfect? Do you mean it?' Hermione asked, hopefully.  
  
"Of course," Ginny replied giving Hermione's shoulder a squeeze, "Harry won't be able to contain himself when he sees you. I'd marry you!" she said, laughing.  
  
'I just hope he hasn't got cold feet.' Hermione mused, nervously.  
  
"Seriously, there is no way he could resist you in that dress." Ginny tried to lighten the mood. "You aren't worried about that, are you?" she continued.  
  
'I.No, I don't think so. It's just that he's been a bit quiet and withdrawn for the last couple of weeks. Maybe it's just nerves, but I haven't seen the usual glint in his eye for a while.' Hermione bit her lip anxiously.  
  
"He's probably just nervous. You know he doesn't like to be the centre of attention, and he can't exactly avoid it today, can he? Let's face it, the famous Harry Potter getting married is a big deal in the wizard world; it'll be all over the Daily Prophet. He's most likely apprehensive about all the attention you'll both be getting. I can see the headlines now, 'Harry Potter Weds Childhood Sweetheart. Harry Potter, 21 is today to wed Hermione Granger, a fellow ex-Hogwarts student, who was instrumental in the defeat of Lord Voldemort. Their childhood traumas have brought the pair closer together etc etc' Blah, Blah, Blah. Honestly Herm, it's probably just nerves.". Ginny tried to sound as soothing as possible.  
  
'You're right Ginny, just nerves. God, I hope they don't write that in the Prophet. How embarrassing!' Hermione laughed unconvincingly.  
  
"Aah, the perils of marrying a famous hero, eh?" Ginny grinned.  
  
Just then there came a tapping at the windowpane, growing more persistent. Ginny crossed the room to look. As she opened the window, a beautiful snowy owl swooped into the bedroom.  
  
'Hedwig! What are you doing here?' Hermione cried.  
  
Hedwig perched on the bedpost, and stuck out her leg, to which a small yellow envelope was attached. Ginny quickly untied the letter.  
  
"It's addressed to me." she told Hermione, puzzled.  
  
She ripped open the letter and read it swiftly. She was dismayed by what she read. Trying to keep her face impassive, she looked over at Hermione.  
  
"It's just a note from Ron. He can't remember where he's put the rings" she lied.  
  
'What? Oh my God. If he's lost them I'll...' Hermione screeched  
  
"Don't worry, I know where they are. I'll just go to the study and write him a quick owl back. Don't worry. Finish off your lip gloss, I'll only be a minute." Ginny appeased her.  
  
Ginny dashed to the study and sat down at the writing desk. She took a deep breath, unfolded the letter, and read it again, slowly, taking in every word.  
  
"Ginny, I have been wrestling with my conscience all night and all day, but I have to do this. I can't marry Hermione. I know how much this will hurt her, but she will be hurt so much more in the long run if I do marry her. In fact I haven't been sure about this wedding for the last couple of weeks. I've been watching Hermione run around organising cakes and seating plans, and I didn't have the heart to tell her. I thought it was just cold feet. But now today is here, and I can't go through with it, I can't do the right thing. It's not that I don't love her, I do, but, well, I'm just bad luck. My parents and Sirius. Those I love the most end up being hurt the most. I've known her too long to watch my life ruin hers. She needs someone who can give her the life she deserves. I never thought I'd be the kind of man who would do this to a person. Like I said, I ruin things. Famous Harry Potter screws up again. I'm not ready to be totally responsible for the happiness of another human being. I have enough crap of my own to deal with. I don't want twenty years to pass, and Hermione to regret this day. I know that she'll hate me for this, but I think one day she'll understand.  
  
So please, Ginny, please, deal with Hermione for me. I should tell her myself, I know, but I think it's easier this way. Tell her I love her, and that I am truly sorry. Do anything you can to lessen her pain. Thank you, Harry "  
  
Ginny leaned back in her chair, and took a deep, steadying breath.  
  
"Lessen her pain? What am I going to do?" Ginny thought desperately.  
  
She closed her eyes. She racked her brains. She couldn't tell Hermione that she was being jilted, could she?  
  
"Hermione looks so perfect." Ginny thought sadly.  
  
Suddenly she was struck by a mad idea. A crazy idea. An extremely risky idea.  
  
"But it might just work." Ginny thought.  
  
She made up her mind. She knew what she had to do. She picked up a piece of parchment and a quill, and quickly scrawled a letter in reply to Harry's.  
  
"Harry, You cannot imagine how angry I am with you now. But I'll do what I have to. I'll sort things out with Hermione. It seems unfair to put her through the shame of being jilted at the altar though. So here's the plan. You turn up at the church, as planned, like everything's normal. I break the news to Hermione, so she doesn't come to the church, as if she's jilting you. You get to avoid marriage without putting Hermione through major humiliation, see? Do as I say, and things will all be fine. See you sometime soon. Ginny"  
  
Ginny sealed the envelope, addressed it to Harry, and returned to Hermione's room. Hermione was slowly slipping a glass of firewhisky.  
  
'For my nerves' she said in reply to Ginny's questioning look.  
  
Ginny smiled, approached Hedwig, who was nibbling at the bouquet, tied the letter to her outstretched leg, and sent the owl on her way. Ginny turned to Hermione. "There's something I've got to tell you."  
  
***  
  
Harry Potter stood at the end of the altar. He felt calm. Things would be fine. He patted his jacket pocket where Ginny's letter sat. People around him were checking their watches. His bride was now fifteen minutes late. Murmurs echoed around the church. It wouldn't be long before the congregation realised that Hermione wasn't showing up.  
  
Suddenly there was a small commotion at the back of the church. Harry saw Fred give him the thumbs-up, and the organ struck up the Wedding March. Harry's mouth went dry as he saw Ginny process up the aisle in her china blue gown. He caught her eye and she winked at him. He had started down the aisle towards her, when Hermione appeared at the end of the red carpeted walkway. She looked truly radiant. Her eyes shone in the candlelight as she gracefully advanced down the aisle. She caught his gaze, and gave him a stunning smile. Harry glanced back at Ginny who looked at him expectantly. Suddenly he was sure beyond doubt of what he wanted, and what was right. He would follow his heart, no matter the consequences..  
  
***  
  
Ginny stood in the entrance hall of Benefoy House. She needed to talk to Harry, to explain. She tapped her fingers against a table anxiously. She wasn't sure she'd done the right thing. She had had such faith in the bond between Harry and Hermione that she hadn't told Hermione a thing. Had left her in blissful ignorance. But was that the right thing to do? Was it her place to meddle in their future? Just then a fanfare sounded. The rest of the people in the grand, imposing entrance hall turned to face a velvet curtain opposite the impressive oak front door. Arthur Weasley's magically amplified voice rang out over the guests.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, Witches and Wizards, please pray silence for the bride and groom, Mr and Mrs Harry Potter!"  
  
Applause rang out around the cavernous room, as the couple appeared, grinning blissfully from behind the drapes. The pair surveyed their family and friends happily. Finally Harry caught Ginny's eye, and mouthed "Thank You" to her.  
  
Ginny smiled, relieved. She had believed that Harry's doubts were down to cold feet, that once he laid eyes on his beautiful bride his worries would be crushed, and he would know where his heart lay. She had taken a huge leap of faith. She had done the right thing. 


End file.
